


Blood

by SadieandJack



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Mulder finds Scully on the floor covered in blood in Milagro. What happens next?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 17





	Blood

I woke with a start scaring Mulder as well. I grabbed at him breathing fast as he pulled me to him feeling me shaking starting to sob.

"It's all right…your safe." He said, against my head. I could feel him rocking me back and forth trying to ease my turmoil. I cried for a while feeling my heart race as I shook. Mulder moved his head to look at me. I felt his hand move my hair from my pale face. "Scully…I think we should call an ambulance."

I shook my head shaking gripping his coat.

"You need to go…just to get checked out."

"No!" I said, moving deeper into his chest.

He sighed holding me.

"Can we at least move to the couch?"

I felt him moving trying to get me up. We stood and I closed my eyes putting my head against his chest.

"Scully…are you all right?"

"Dizzy."

"Okay…let's just take it slow." He said, holding me against him as we moved to the couch. I sat down shaking looking at nothing. Mulder sat in front of me on the coffee table looking at the blood on my blouse and chest. "We need to clean the blood off."

I didn't acknowledge him.

"Scully?" He said "Scully!"

I slowly looked at him.

"Are you with me?" He asked

I looked down at my blouse.

"I am all bloody."

"I know…I'll be right back." He said

I gripped is hand looking at him frightened.

"Don't leave me!"

"I am not leaving you. I am just going to start the water in the tub." He said "So you can clean up."

"I'll go." I said, getting up. He nodded standing helping me in the bathroom. I sat on the toilet looking down at my shaking hands. Mulder turned looking at me.

"There is a towel." He said, holding it out to me. "I will be outside if you need anything."

I heard him leave hearing the water in the tub. Mulder stood by the almost closed door looking over at the floor where he found me with blood on it. He shuddered thinking about finding me on the floor. He made tea thinking that I had been in the bathroom a while.

"Scully?" He called, knocking on the door.

I shook in the hot water holding myself watching it get higher and higher. Mulder came in seeing that the water was going onto the floor as it flooded. He quickly turned the water off looking at me shaking as steam came off the water.

He got a towel pulling the plug helping me out wrapping me up. I sat on the couch as he sat beside me watching as I shook holding the cup of tea he handed me. He looked at my baggy sweat pants and black shirt he lent me.

"Well I think after the tea we should take you to the hospital." He said

"No." I said

"Scully we don't know what damage there was. We should just check it out."

"No!" I said, almost dropping the cup. He reached over taking the cup putting it on the coffee table watching me walk over to the floor where I lay before looking at the spot. He stood walking over.

"You can sleep in my room. I should call the police."

I looked at him.

"No police."

I looked at his shirt shaking. He pulled me to him holding me. I closed my eyes feeling his soft shirt fabric against my cheek. He picked me up taking me to his bedroom. I laid in his bed feeling him cover me then leave.

I moved screaming later in bed after seeing Padgett and that man standing over me. The door to the bedroom opened and I screamed again struggling against Mulders grip hearing him distantly yelling at me.

"Scully….your safe…it is just a dream!" He said

I blinked seeing that there was no one there. He watched me calm down laying back in bed staring ahead with a glazed over stare. He got on the bed touching my hand.

"Scully?"

He watched me stare in silence reliving the entire event.

"It's all right…no one is going to hurt you." He said, reaching over touching my cheek. "Your cold."

He felt my pulse on my neck feeling how icy I had become.

"Your in shock, Scully." He said "Can you hear me?"

He laid down beside me covering us. I slowly moved minutes later hiding in his chest. He kissed my head rubbing my back. I woke up opening my eyes slowly seeing him sleeping beside me. His arm was around me. I moved causing him to move pulling me to him as he sighed.

He moved his head opening his eyes seeing me looking at him.

"Hey." He said

"Mulder why are you in my room in bed with me?" I asked

He blinked raising his head looking at me.

"You are in my bedroom." He said

I looked around seeing it was true.

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, sitting up.

"I remember coming over then nothing." I said "What happened?"

"You were attacked…I found you on the floor in my apartment covered in blood."

I sat up looking down.

"Why am I here and not at a hospital?"

"I wanted to take you, but you said no."

"So you….had me stay here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone."

I looked at him seeing he was concerned.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll get you something." He said, getting out of bed.

"Mulder?"

He turned looking at me. I got out of bed walking over to him.

"Thank you…for taking care of me."

"That's what partners do." He said, touching my cheek before leaving. I watched him leave then I looked down at what I was wearing.


End file.
